Overlord Li Seimoon
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) Deals damage to an enemy and removes ALL beneficial buffs on them. |activeskill1 = Blow ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Eliminates the beneficial effects of an enemy, that can be removed, dealing 3233% damage and applying an unremovable bleed for 554% damage for 24.1 seconds. While under the effects of 'Sweeping', this skill will have 3233% increased critical damage and remove all beneficial effects, that can be removed, from the enemy and does splash damage equal to 25% of the enemies Max HP. 12.1s |activeskill2 = Thrust ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 3125% damage to an enemy, removing all beneficial effects that can be removed, and stunning them for 17.1 seconds. Enemies stunned take 171% increases damage. Against boss-type enemies, increase damage by 342% instead of stunning. While under the effects of 'Sweeping', this skill will have 3125% increased critical damage and remove all beneficial effects, that can be removed, from the enemy and does splash damage equal to 25% of the enemies Max HP. 14.4 |activeskill3 = Sweeping |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Become enraged, granting all attacks critical hits for 15.6 seconds. In this state you will trigger additional effects on your other active abilities. Also, your health will recover by 50% of your damage. This effect cannot be cancelled. 24.6s |passive1 = Piercing ( /Melee) |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Li focuses the enemies who attack the most. If Li's attack is critically hit, it will cause 1603% damage and apply damage over time of 554% for 14.4 seconds. Your anger is increased by 5 and your health is restored by 394%. |passive2 = Rage |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Fixed damage is increased by 10% every time Li's anger enrages. Anger will stacks to a maximum of 100 and remains in place at death. |passive3 = Immortal Willpower |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = If you were to die, immediately trigger a 10 second immortal effect that is increased by 0.1 second per 1 rage (Max 10 seconds). While in the immortal state, increase self attack speed by 175% and attack power is increased by 500%. When Immortal duration is over, all rage will be consumed and you will be healed for 80% of Max HP. 55 seconds |passive4 = Awe of Energy |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Reduce enemy attack power by 39%, increase friendly Defense by 155%, and increase main attributes by 244%. Those killed by the effects of 'Blow' will not be able to revive. |passive5 = Third Sense |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = The rate of rage acquisition is doubled, also allied units can detect stealthed enemies. |passive6 = Precision |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = While under the effects of 'Sweep', all attacks are 100% accurate, Attack Power is increased by 540%, Attack Speed is increased by 144%, and immune to harmful effects. It also prevents the enemy from receiving beneficial effects for 7.6 seconds. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Aria De Kassis